1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel cap structure which is mounted to a side surface of a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the appearance of a vehicle has been improved by covering steel wheels with resin wheel caps. An overview of such a technique will be described hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 8 and 9. As shown in FIG. 8, substantially triangular design holes 102 are formed at predetermined intervals in the peripheral direction of a conventional wheel cap 100. These design holes 102 are elements which greatly influence the appearance of the vehicle. The design holes 102 cannot be eliminated as they are important elements for cooling a steel wheel 106 on which a tire 104 is mounted.
Here, the designer is required to make the design holes 102 large to a certain extent in order to create a design which resembles the aluminum wheel. However, as shown in FIG. 9, if the design holes 102 are made large, the steel wheel 106 can be seen through the design holes 102, and a problem arises in that, conversely, the appearance of the vehicle is deteriorated.
In view of the aforementioned, an object of the present invention is to provide a wheel cap structure in which, even if the design holes are made large, the appearance is not deteriorated, and which can ensure the performance of cooling the wheel.
A first aspect of the present invention is a wheel cap structure comprising: a wheel cap main body mounted to a side surface of a wheel, and in which a plurality of design holes are formed in a peripheral direction of the wheel cap main body; and concealing portions provided respectively at opening portions of the design holes of the wheel cap main body, the concealing portions concealing a wheel portion beneath the design holes, and gaps for cooling, which allow air flow to/from a wheel, being formed between the concealing portions and the wheel cap main body.
A second aspect of the present invention is a wheel cap structure comprising: an outer side wheel cap main body forming one portion of a wheel cap main body, and in which a plurality of design holes are formed in a peripheral direction of the outer side wheel cap main body; and an inner side wheel cap main body forming another portion of the wheel cap main body and mounted to a side surface of a wheel, the outer side wheel cap main body being fit with and partially covering the inner side wheel cap main body, wherein the inner side wheel cap main body has: concealing portions which, in a state in which the outer side wheel cap main body is fit with and partially covers the inner side wheel cap main body, conceal, at positions corresponding to the design holes, a wheel portion beneath the design holes, and which form gaps for cooling between the concealing portions and the outer side wheel cap main body; and openings for cooling formed at positions which are different than the concealing portions, in a manner that the opening for cooling allows air flow to/from the wheel.
In accordance with the first aspect, in the state in which the wheel cap main body is mounted to the side surface of the wheel, the plurality of design holes which are formed in the peripheral direction of the wheel cap main body can be seen from the exterior. However, in the present invention, the concealing portions are provided at the opening portions of the respective design holes of the wheel cap main body. Thus, the wheel portion is not exposed to the exterior from the design holes. Accordingly, even if the design holes are made large, the appearance of the vehicle is not deteriorated.
Further, in the present invention, the gaps for cooling, which allow air flow to/from the wheel, are formed between the concealing portions and the wheel cap main body. Thus, even if the concealing portions are provided, the performance of cooling the wheel is ensured.
In accordance with the second aspect, the outer side wheel cap main body, which forms one portion of the wheel cap main body, is fit with and partially covers the inner side wheel cap main body, which forms the other portion of the wheel cap main body. As a result, an integrated wheel cap main body is formed. Then, the wheel cap main body which is in this state is mounted to the side surface of the wheel. In this mounted state, the plurality of design holes, which are formed in the peripheral direction of the outer side wheel cap main body, can be seen from the exterior. However, in the present invention, the concealing portions are provided at positions of the inner side wheel cap main body which positions correspond to the respective design holes. Thus, the wheel portion is not exposed to the exterior from the design holes. Accordingly, even if the design holes are made large, the appearance of the vehicle is not deteriorated.
Moreover, in the second aspect of the present invention, the gaps for cooling are formed between the concealing portions and the outer side wheel cap main body. Further, the openings for cooling, which allow air flow to/from the wheel, are formed in the inner side wheel cap main body. Thus, in spite of the provision of the concealing portions, the performance of cooling the wheel is ensured.